Black Rose Memories
by Shukakku the adorable raccoon
Summary: A girl meets somebody on a chat site under the username: fullmoonchild42 at a vampire site. She goes to a bar and finds a surprise. I didn't know that this would happen
1. Author note

Hey everybody!! I'm making a story for moonchild the first chapter will be posted up soon!!

Sorry this is short I'm right in the middle of school!!


	2. Chapter 1 I am taken then reborn

I have always wondered how these things got started. Just like I have always thought that there were no monsters. I was wrong, there are monsters out there and I became one of them. A blood slave to the master of the city. I wish I had never gone to that chat room or went to that bar. I wish that I was smarter and not so naive. But I know that that won't change. It will never change. I always thought that vampires were just fictional like what Anne Rice would write about. _The Vampire Chronicles_ the story line I had followed with my heart in my throat every time Lestat got in trouble. My secret desire to become one of them became strong and I searched on the web for a chat room for wanna be vampires. I thought that these people were pretenders, I didn't know that it was real. I didn't know that Anne Rice was one of them. How stupid of me to know that. I felt my eyes welling up with tears of the vampire. We cry blood just like humans cry water. There is only one difference: We get nutrients from our "water". I was studying to become a mortician. I had my hours figured out even. I would work during the night and sleep during the day the only time I would be awake during daylight hours would be to direct a funeral. I worked that way and was about finished with my one year internship when I had gotten changed. I was a member of the chat room for a full year before one of the members decided to contact me in person. He wanted to meet me since I lived in his city. I foolishly agreed to it. I believed that I would be fine. I dressed nicely to go to the bar. The Lone Fang was its name. Now I realize that I should have taken a hint. I waited inside the door so my eyes would adjust to the low light. I saw him wave me over. He was gorgeous. He had short hair that hung over his eyes and was dyed brown with soft red highlights. His eyes were this beautiful turquoise color with gold flecks. His skin was white as snow and his shirt let it be known that he had muscles. His pants were tight and should that he had very nice legs. He stood up as I walked over to him and took my hand in his. I should have figured it out from his cold skin, but I thought he was as nervous as I was. We sat down and stared at each other until he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just a secret."

"What secret is that?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you later." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry before you leave you will know."

Satisfied with that answer we ordered drinks and started talking about the city. We ended up talking until two in the morning.

"You going to tell me the secret?"

"Okay, follow me." I followed him like a lost lamb unknowing that it was about to be butchered. He led me to a room in the back of the bar and shut the door behind us. I felt my heart quicken and felt fear rise in my mind. 'Fear is the mind killer, I will not fear fear' I repeated in my head my own personal mantra from _Dune_. He came towards me backing me up against the wall. His eyes that were once beautiful turned predatory and frightening. I gulped as my heels hit the base board behind me. He was standing in front of me. His lips curled into a smile showing fangs. I gasped as he turned my head to the side. He did it gently as if he would hurt me by the barest touch. His lips fluttered over my skin like butterfly wings and I felt the first stirring in my lower gut. He spread my legs apart with his knee and lifted me up pining me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist leaving me open and vulnerable. I moaned as I felt him suck on my neck. A soft scream escaped my throat as I felt something pierce my skin. I felt him sucking long, hard, and slow. Pulling in deep droughts of my blood. My back arched and I clawed his back. My arms got weak and my strength drained. I saw black closing in on my vision. A voice filled my ears. A seductive low purr.

"Sleep."

The world went black.

I awoke to the sound of a tide and smelt the ocean. I slowly opened my eyes and looked carefully around me. My neck throbbed and I pressed a hand gently to it. I looked around the room and saw a beautiful stained glass window. It was a dark red, almost black rose that unfurled under a glowing white moon. I slowly stood up and tested the strength of my legs and noticed that I was barefoot. My sandaled wedges were leaning against the door on the other side of the room. My heart beat quickened. Somebody brought me here. It must have been that man. Is he holding me ransom? Where is he? He must be out. I finished my survey of the room while I was thinking. I was surrounded by stone. The walls, floor, and ceiling were this gray, dull stone. I looked at the bed. The heavy satin covers were rumpled from where I had slid off. The velvet was a dark red that looked black until light was shone on it. I needed to escape. I ran to the window. My legs barely responded. I must have been drugged. I pulled open the stained glass window. My breath came out in a sob. There was a light behind the window and behind the light was a WALL! I was shut in. My breath came in panicked gasps. I needed to get out of here. I must escape. I ran to the door and pulled. It creaked open a crack. I braced my legs and pulled harder. The door slowly creaked open. I slowly eased my head out and looked from side to side. The left didn't hold much promise. The right was worse. Left. I stepped out and carefully slunk down the hall. It seemed like I walked forever, following the twists and turns of the labyrinthian dungeon. I looked back and couldn't see my open door. I kept walking sooner or later I would come across a door or...There up ahead of my was a dead end. I felt my confidence inflate in me. I came to the three way intersection noticing that if I was watching from the ceiling it would look like a "T". I looked to the left. Dead end. The right was the right way to go. I saw a door and I opened it. I stopped just short of the threshold to let my eyes adjust. I turned and shut my eyes against the torchlight and shut the door. I leaned against it letting my eyes adjust to the complete darkness, listening for any sound that betrayed movement. Nothing. Okay in the clear so far. A torch was in the right hand corner of the room, softly glowing. I carefully made my way across the room. My fingers trailing against the stone wall. I made it to the wall sconce. I gently blew on the embers and moved the leftover timber in the bowl to the reaching flame. Having a little more light I took view of my surroundings there was a door twenty feet away from me. I looked towards were I entered and I saw the door that I had previously come through. Between my and the door in the middle of the room was a coffin. The dark cherry wood shined in my light. I walked around it and touched the top lightly with my finger tip. The wood was cold and a light layer of dust was on its silver edge. I found the seam and lifted the lid. It slid smoothly up revealing a figure in black leather laying on the dark velvet interior. He was at the club. The guy who bit me was at the club and he's lying in the coffin asleep or dead or something. Oh my god. Is he? Could he be? What the HELL!! I went to slam the lid down when his eyes snapped open. Shocked I stepped back my hair blocking my view to the side as he gracefully sat up and appeared next to me. A scream was stopped from escaping my throat as his hand clamped down cutting off my air. He pushed my backwards against the door and yanked my head o the side. His grip loosened on my throat letting the scream turned sob escape. I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I started to punch and kick. My hits slowly becoming weaker as my blood was drained from me. I felt a tear slide down my face as I slid down the door and onto the floor the room going black.

"You're heart is slowing. Do you want to live or die? I know why you were on that site. You dreamed of becoming a vampire. I hate who I am. I have lived alone for years, decades. I'm lonely and tired. Do you want to live or would you rather die?"

"Please...please...let...me...live." I gasped out trying to summon the strength to pen my eyes.

"Then drink. Its simple." I turned my head away. My resolve melting to the need to relax and sleep.

"DRINK IF YOU WANT TO LIVE DRINK." I opened my mouth and latched on the liquid. A fire-y heat slid down my throat and through out my body. At each gulp my strength came back and multiplied. My eyes opened and the room was as bright as day the torch was laying by the coffin completely out. A pain started in my abdomen that spread through out my body. The roots of my hair hurt. My hair was hurting. I felt like I was covered in white needles and they were being plunged in my over and over again. The pain was driving me insane. I was screaming my throat was sore and strained. I screamed and thrashed on the floor trying to claw anything. Then suddenly the pain stopped. My body relaxed and I collapsed panting on the floor.

"You have completely changed. The thirst will come upon you. Come. You must feed."

"Wait. Wh-what's your name?"

"My name?" He turned and faced me. His eyes focused on mine. He uttered the name in a whisper the name that would steal my heart for eternity:

"Sho."


	3. Playing while it Rains

Sho walked towards the door and took a peek outside.

"There's a full moon a perfect night for doing the right thing."

I came up behind him as he opened the door fully. I never realized that we were up the flight of stairs.

"What's the right thing?" Sho just walked out the door

"Sho? What's the right thing?"

"The right thing is drinking from the bad people. The crooks, drug dealers, gangsters, dirty cops."

"So are we going to get a couple dirty cops?"

"Yes. But first we need to get you into some appropriate attire for the cops."

"What? Sho? What did you say? Are you going to dress me like a hooker?"

A hour later I was walking down the street in gladiator sandals short skirt, and I mean a really short skirt as in you would be able to see my thong if Sho had let me wear one instead I had no undergarments on. My corset top barely covered my nipples leaving a bit of pink over the hem.

'Sho were are you? Are you getting the cop?'

'Yes, I'm getting the cop'

'How am I talking to you?'

'Mind speak. You will figure out newer abilities as we go along. Now strike a sex stance because the cop is coming.'

"Well, well, what have we here? You lost little lady?"

"Yeah I'm lost," my voice sunk lower to a sultry voice, "and I need a strong man to protect me."

"Yeah? A strong man huh? How would you settle for a cop?"

"Why? You a cop? I could use some...Protection from the big bad bullies out there."

I could tell I was getting to him obviously Sho was doing a good job since the cop was getting a boner.

"Well, get on in lady and I'll take you somewhere safe."

I giggled and opened the door 'Sho do you know where this guy is going?'

'Yes, he is a mass murderer and likes to pray on hookers.'

'Great you have me flirting with JACK THE FUCKING RIPPER WANNABE I"M GOING TOP STAKE YOU SHO IF HE KILLS ME.'

'You can't die you idiot you're the undead and besides I'm already at the warehouse.'

'Fine'

'Just do your part and you'll be fine'

'FINE but I get first drink.'

"Well, here we are lady safe and sound."

"Uh, thanks. Um, now what?"

"Now you pay me."

"What?"

"You know, do what you hookers always do."

"Whoa, whoa hang on! I am not a hooker."

"Bull shit now pay me."

He reached forward and grabbed me by my hair. Opening his door he drug me out of the car and onto the ground. My throat was strained and raw from screaming. He tore off my skirt and plunged into me. His breath was hot and ragged in my ear. I squirmed to try and get away. To bite, claw anything but he knocked my attempts aside. He grabbed a knife and slit my corset open exposing my breasts.

'Sho help me.'

'What's going on I can't see you'

'Sho SHO'

I panicked the cop leaned forward and bit my neck. I felt his heavy weight get torn of me and heard a thud of the impact. Arms picked me up as I sobbed. Sho helped me stand and hugged me close

"Shhh Shhh its okay I got you I got you. Rhiannon its okay. I won't let that happen again. I'm so sorry."

"Sho I..." I felt the impact before I heard the sound. I had been shot. My eyes went wide as I looked up into Sho's eyes. I coughed, blood leaking from my mouth.

"Kill the pig."

It went black.

Sho went into a rage his fangs coming out his face contorting into a frightening mask. His beautiful turquoise eyes bled red and narrowed. He raced towards the cop. Noticing his error the cop turned and ran. Sho grabbed him by his neck and yanked him back.

"You fool! How dare you hurt the innocent! How dare you hurt what is mine!" he yanked the cops head to the side and tore out his throat. Lapping the blood away from the wound as it spurted out.

"Rhiannon? Wake up. Rhiannon?"

"Sho?" I sat up or tried to pain wracked my body and turned my limbs to rubber. I collapsed on the bed.

"Itai! Sho? What happened?"

"The cop shot you. You passed out. I tore his throat out. Then I grabbed you and took you back to the house."

"Well, that was blunt."

"Here." Sho leaned forward and slit his wrist open. I greedily drank my eyes rolling up in my head from the pleasure.

'Rhi? I'm sorry I didn't get there in time he knew I was watching and went to a different warehouse. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry if you want to stake me go ahead I shouldn't have left you with him.'

I stopped feeding and sealed the cut with my saliva. I turned his face towards me and looked in his eyes.

"I'm still glad that you came for me."

I crashed my lips against his and urged his mouth open with my tongue. He complied and we fell back onto the bed spread. My mind soon caught up with my body and I pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Blood does that sometimes."

"I was so scared. I don't want to feel that again. Don't leave, please don't leave."

I gasped out adrenaline flowing through my veins as he was about to stand up.

"I'm only going to get a rag I need to get this blood off of you."

"O-okay."

I quivered the cops face flashing in my mind as a loud explosion was heard. The window panes rattled and the sky lit up.

"Sho? Sho? Where are you!?"

I screamed as the lights went out. A hand grabbed my shoulder. A cry tore from my throat as two arms snaked around me.

"It's okay it's just me. The storm must have knocked out the electricity. Just wait a second and your eyes will adjust. Okay?"

Sho pulled me into a tight hug. I drew in shuddering breathes as my eyes slowly adjusted.

"There you see all better. Soon your eyes will do this automatically."

"Wow, it's like daylight in here."

I looked around the room. The lightning flashes lighting up our eyes making them glow like a cats.

"As soon as the sun comes up we will go and visit a friend of mine."

"What if the storm is over?"

"Then we'll wait for nightfall."

"Okay. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"We could play a game."

"Okay. What do you wanna play?"

"A card game? You have cards right?"

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere."

Sho looked around the room. He went to the closet and searched in the upper shelves. He quickly ran out of the room and I heard the opening and shutting of drawers as he searched through the house. My breath started to come in ragged gasps as he seemed to take days looking for them. My heart pounded as every second seemed like years. My body shook and blood stood out on my forehead as his searched continued.

"I found 'em!"

He called out running back in the room. I felt my breathing calm as he sat by me and placed a sack in my lap.

"What's this?"

"Cards. I have "Go, Fish", "Old Maid", "Texas Hold'em", "Rummy", "Blackjack", regular playing cards. You name it I have it!"

"Okay."

I dumped the bag out and found the cards in their cases and poker chips seperated by color in separate bags.

"Who's the neat freak?"

"Oh that was Kei. He likes to be organized."

"Eh sounds like a tight wad."

"Hmm."

Anyways, what do you wanna play?"

"I don't know."

"Okay I'll mix up the decks and you close your eyes and grab one."

"Okay"

I placed my hands and quickly mixed up the decks while Sho's eyes were shut tight.

"Okay, they're right in front of you."

He reached out a hand and let it hover over the decks. Swinging it slowly back and forth. His hand closed into a fist leaving his index finger straight out. He angled it down his arm still moving and let it drop. Right onto "Old Maid".

I started laughing as he opened his eyes, never taking his finger off the game deck.

"You have picked your game!" I said in a deep ominous voice between giggles.

He shrugged and opened up the box and started to shuffle the cards.

Dealing out seven cards each, we quickly settled in.

"Do you have a gardener?"

"Nope draw a card. Do you have a knitting woman?"

"Yes."

"Yay, gimme."

The game continued for a while and I was soon down to one card. While Sho had thirteen.

"Do...You...Have...The...Old...Maid?"

I said in my best William Shatner impersonation.

"Yes."

"WooHoo I win!"

"Now its time for Go, Fish!!"

"No, the sun is up. I wanna go to bed."

"When did it stop raining?"

"Three hours ago."

"Okay, We'll visit Kei later."

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE GUYS I HAVE BEEN PACKING AND STUFF BECAUSE MY DADS COMPANY HAS TO MOVE US** TO OREGON. SO DON'T KILL ME HERES SOME VIRTUAL COOKIES


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long to get back to you but I just barely got my internet back and I'm getting used to a new school. That and I'm unpacking stuff at the same time so when I find my notebook that holds the rest of Black Rose memories I'll update okay?

Sorry its taken me so long to get back to you


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys I know that I haven't been writing for a while and that I posted a new one up. So don't hurt me I know that where I left off Sho and the main character were playing games and they decided to visit Kei after dark. Does that sound about right. I try to not put Japanese words in the mix but I can't help it since I speak Jenglish so yeah. I never but down what they mean and I always get off track every time I try to do so. If I do put a Japanese word in you can usually figure it out from the sentence that it is in. Then again if u have already watched moon child as much as I have u already know what they mean sort of. Oops, sorry for babbling I'm kinda nervous since I'm doing this in the middle of class. Yeah I know I'm bad and 12 week grades are coming up and I don't think I did very well so yeah anyways on with the story **

**JA NE **

We soon settled in to sleep. Sho walked me to me room and followed me in.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your coffin?"

"Because the only reason why I did that is because u took my bed and I want it back, besides the coffin is a cliché"

"Oh ok, do u want me to sleep in the cliché?"

"No, I want you right here." He pulled me close and nuzzled my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

"Mmmmm Sho?"

"Yeah?"

"That tickles."

"Oh sorry!"

"No its ok I liked it."

"Oh. Then I'll just nuzzle your neck again."

"You do u die."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired."

I wriggled from his hug (he hugged me from behind) and stripped down to my cami and underwear. (just pretend I wore a cami under what was previously wearing ne?)

"You going to come to bed or what?"

"Well, there is one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Never mind. I'll tell u later."

"Fine, but your blowing out the candles."

"I always do."

I climbed into the bed and shut my eyes. My ears were pricked for the sound of Sho's bare feet softly treading on the stone floor. The light was extinguished and a rustle of clothing filled the air. Soft footsteps approached the other side of the bed. The blanket lifted and he slid onto the mattress.

"Come, here."

Sho grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him from behind.

"WTF! U SLEEP IN THE NUDE?"

"Yes. Why are u so shocked by it?"

"I'm shocked because you're spooning me! That's the main reason why I'm shocked!"

"Shush. I'm tired."

"You're infuriating."

"Yes, I know. Awesome isn't it?"

"I'm going to destroy your toy car collection the first chance I get."

"No u won't."

"Will to."

"No you won't because your staying like this all day long."

"Why did that sound so wrong?"

"QUIET I wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!"

Sho whined breathing in my ear.

"Fine stop with the tickling and I will shut up."

"Ok."

We settled down and I drifted off to sleep my body hardening and going rigid as we slept the sleep of the dead.

My mind was still awake and soared to the world outside my darkness. I could hear people moving around and going on with their lives. I could see them as if I was walking among them. Then I saw him. He was so strange. My mind moved closer. I saw his body shudder and he whirled around.

Shock filled my body as I saw his face. It was Sho! I wasn't looking at the outside world I was looking at the past. Before he was changed by Kei. I saw the battle where he killed those men who killed his brother! My heart ached as I saw Kei scream his name. I saw Kei change him. I saw him running away. His daughter left to be cared by Kei because he was ashamed. Because he kept thinking hhe wanted to die. He gradually came to terms with himself. I felt my heart grow heavy as I felt Sho's mind join mine. A sense of shame filled me as I looked over and saw him standing next to me in my mind.

"Those years were the hardest. My daughter grew up and went to an art college. She learned a foreign language and moved out of Mallepa. A couple years later me and Kei followed a Mafia leader to here and killed him. We decided to stay. Since I wanted to keep an eye on her. I watched her grow old, her children grew old, and their children's children. And so on. I never really noticed how lonely I was Until I joined that chat site and found you."

"Did Kei forgive for almost commiting suicide?"

"He did eventually. I'm not allowed to go hunting alone now."

"He sounds like a parent."

"Well, he did raise me."

"I feel like my body is awakening."

"Night must be drawing near."

"Yes. It must be. Shall we awake?"

A smile touched my lips a playful accent mocked from my throat.

"Oh yes, lets."

His words matched mine tone for tone. We laughed feeling the tension and sadness roll away.

I chuckled as my eyes opened and flipped over to my other side. It was empty. I sit up almost panicking when I saw Sho finishing pulling up his boxers. I couldn't help myself I stared as he pulled the waistband over his ass to his narrow waist.

I whistled and caught his attention when his leather pants where almost at his waist.

"Oh I figured u would do that sooner or later."

"Oh really?"

Sho stalked back to the bed and crawled until he was face to face with me.

"What are u going to do? Punish me?"

"Maybe."

He captured my lips with his and pushed me back on the bed. My hand reached for the back of his neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. He started to suckle on my neck causing my to gasp at the intense pleasure that went through me. His tongue licked the bite mark that scarred on my skin. I felt his fangs puncture and he drank a little from me. I dragged his mouth back to my hungry one and tasted my own blood. My canines lengthened into fangs at the taste of the crimson life giver. I forced him to roll over taking the dominate side and traced my way down his chest. My fangs grazing his skin as I carried myself lower to his pants. I unbuttoned his button and went to pull down his zipper when he grabbed my hands. I looked up at him and growled.

"We are going to be late."

"Then we'll be late."

I bit down on the zipper handle and pulled it down. My arms lengthening The lower I got until they were fully stretched out.

I heard Sho groan as he saw where I was.

I felt myself fly up in the air still attached to Sho and felt my back impact with the mattress.

"I wouldn't mind doing this with you any other time, but we are late."

His body went rigid, his pupils dialating

"Somebody's here."

He was off they bed in a flash and was fully clothed.

"Hurry we must catch them."

"Hai."

I went as quick as I could and threw my clothes on. We stalked up on to the upper levels and we smelt blood.

The hunger grew in me and I had to bite down hard on my wrist to try and keep it from ruling me.

A man had a woman tied and gagged with a gun to her head. There was a body next to her that smelt male and of blood. He was dead. His heart was still. My eyes glowed red as I growled.

The man heard me and turned in our direction. His eyes were wide with shock. I know he couldn't see me all he could see were my eyes glowing red. Sho's eyes started to glow as he took up the growling with me. The man's face went pale as he took a couple stumbling steps back. His feet tripped over the dead man's legs and he fell to the ground. The stench of fear rose from him, tart and cloying.

A low chuckle escaped my throat as I ran to him. The woman wouldn't be able to see me since I was a blur. I picked the man up like he was a toy and threw him as hard as I could. I could barely hear the thud of his body and the crunching of bones as he became a splat two miles away. Sho set the woman free as I was preoccupied with the man. Trembling she took off screaming. The word "Demon" floating behind her in the air.

Chuckling we went on our way after disposing the bodies of the dead men.

"Spontaneous combustion rocks."

"Interesting."

"Quiet, Sho, shouldn't we be going now? We can't be late for Sho now can we?"

**And that's the chapter for today since the bell is about to ring **

**Rate and review pretty pretty please **

**JA NE**


	6. Rhi meet Kei

Hey guys!!!! I tried to right a chapter for this earlier and well….it was the wrong chapter ^.^; so GOMEN-NASAI!!!!!!!!!!! I have finished school for now and would like to bring you this chapter with my sincerest apologies!!!

_The man heard me and turned in our direction. His eyes were wide with shock. I know he couldn't see me all he could see were my eyes glowing red. Sho's eyes started to glow as he took up the growling with me. The man's face went pale as he took a couple stumbling steps back. His feet tripped over the dead man's legs and he fell to the ground. The stench of fear rose from him, tart and cloying._

_A low chuckle escaped my throat as I ran to him. The woman wouldn't be able to see me since I was a blur. I picked the man up like he was a toy and threw him as hard as I could. I could barely hear the thud of his body and the crunching of bones as he became a splat two miles away. Sho set the woman free as I was preoccupied with the man. Trembling she took off screaming. The word "Demon" floating behind her in the air._

_Chuckling we went on our way after disposing the bodies of the dead men._

"_Spontaneous combustion rocks."_

"_Interesting."_

"_Quiet, Sho, shouldn't we be going now? We can't be late for Kei now can we?"_

We turned and headed out of the courtyard quiet laughter floating behind us as we disappeared into the darkness.

Sho led me to an abandoned warehouse that's used to be storage for weapons for the mafia.

"Kei lives here. He might not be up yet. He has grown weak since he doesn't like to take blood from people. So I usually bring a deer or two with me but last time I was able to raid from a blood bank. He-"

"Sho."

Sho's spine went straight and he slowly turned around. His eyes landed on a figure leaning against to doorframe the moon outside letting in enough light to see his outline before my eyes focused in on him.

"Kei. How you doing?"

"fine."

He walked towards the center of the room and waved his arm to the side immeadietly lighting up candles. He turned to face them as the candlelight reflected silver off his eyes.

"Who is this Sho?"

"Rhiannon."

"did you make her?"

"yes."

Kei dropped his gaze before Sho could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I didn't do it against her will."

Sho burst out after catching what Kei tried to hide. Kei finally faced me and spoke directly to me for the first time.

"He didn't force this one you?"

"No, no of course not."

I shook my head and locked gazes not wanting to back down.

"I wanted him too. And I want you to accept me." I said slightly growling at the hurt I could feel coming off Sho.

Kei smirked and gave a laugh causing Sho's head to jerk up.

"I like her."

Sho grinned like a little kid in a candy shop when told he could have whatever he wanted for free.

"You damn well better." I muttered knowing that they would hear me.

"come on let's go to the lower level and play a card game." Kei turned and led the way to a door.

'what is it with these two and card games?' I wondered following them down the stairs.


	7. Twister and New Occurences

"_He didn't force this one you?" _

"_No, no of course not." _

_I shook my head and locked gazes not wanting to back down. _

"_I wanted him too. And I want you to accept me." I said slightly growling at the hurt I could feel coming off Sho. _

_Kei smirked and gave a laugh causing Sho's head to jerk up. _

"_I like her." _

_Sho grinned like a little kid in a candy shop when told he could have whatever he wanted for free. _

"_You damn well better." I muttered knowing that they would hear me. _

"_come on let's go to the lower level and play a card game." Kei turned and led the way to a door. _

'_what is it with these two and card games?' I wondered following them down the stairs._

"What game do you wish to play?" Kei held up a gallon zip-loc bag filled to the brim with playing cards.

The look on my face must have been an amusing sight since Sho and Kei were soon having to lean against each other laughing. Tears streamed down their faces as I glared at them.

"Why do you always have to play card games? What is with card games and male vampires?" I growled at them.

"Kei only has one other game besides cards." Sho gasped as the laughing ceased.

"Then let's play that then. If I have to play another card game I'm going to go Queen of the Damned on your ass!"

This comment led to more laughter as Kei walked to a small alcove covered with a tattered blanket on the far side of the room that I didn't notice before. I heard rummaging since Kei's backside blocked what he was doing. A couple things broke, I think, since the sounds of objects sounded almost like a building collapsing. Finally he gave a small shout of success. He spun around and held the board above his head in a triumphant pose.

"Twister?" I said in shock "The only other game you own is Twister?"

"Yep." Kei nodded. Next to me Sho smiled with unsurpassed glee as Kei Laid the mat down.

"Who is going to flick the spinner?" Sho asked as we all took off our shoes.

"We can take turns flicking it since we all are playing and it would also keep the flicker from being bored. I played it with my family all the time before……." I trailed off my mind going back to the move and how it changed my parents from kind and loving to mean and hateful so quickly. The change had forced me to draw myself farther and farther away from them. Until eventually I ended up being alone and relishing in the sense of peace and darkness it would bring. I shook my head and smiled erasing the thoughts from my mind. I was in a happier place now and I will not ruin it with thoughts about a past life that shouldn't exist in my present one. I was reborn and I shall enjoy it.

"Hey!" Sho said as he snapped his fingers in front of my nose.

"Earth to Rhi, we are ready to begin the game." Kei saidwith a huge grin on his face. Peeved I threw my shoe at him, which he quickly evaded.

The game began…….

"Eh Rhi it's your turn to flick the spinner."

"I can't reach it. Sho! Slide it over!"

"Ok!" Sho flicked it towards me. It slid to a stop right next to my hand. Over the course of the game we had transformed basicly into a human knot. As long as Sho didn't have to move his right hand to yellow we both wouldn't be in a very intimate position. I was bent back in a spread eagle bridge. Sho was bent over my waist and Kei was under my back. I flicked the spinner hoping that it wouldn't make Sho and Kei switch their right hands to yellow. At least my hand was already there…….I think.

The pointer slowed and finally stopped. I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip. Before looking at the board. I slowly peeked and………………CURSES!!!!! It was on Right Hand Yellow.

"What does the pointer say Rhi?"

"R-R-Right Hand Yellow." I felt my face grow hot as Sho shifted and placed his hand on yellow. I felt his hips settle between my spread legs. My arms started to shake as I felt Kei shift below me.

"This is compromising and extremely dirty….isn't it Rhi?" Kei whispered in my ear. My eyes widened as I felt Kei in a lower bridge under me.

At Kei's question Sho looked down at me. His face extremely close to mine. My legs shook. My arms shook and my palms grew sweaty causing my hands to slide out from under me and fall on top of Kei. A grunt sounded below me on impact as he fell and hit the ground.

"I think….. we…all lost." I gasped out trembling.

"No…Sho won. He didn't fall."

Sho was still towering over us. I crawled off the mat and looked at Sho still in the pose as Kei reached for the spinner.

"Now we have to make him fall." He said as he flicked it an evil smirk on his face.

I looked back at Kei meeting his evil smirk with my own. Walking silently behind Sho I asked Kei "Tell me Kei, since you raised Sho, is he ticklish?"

Kei adopted a serious look on his face as he said "Oh yes, very ticklish."

I chuckled evilly and descended on Sho attacking his sides while Kei yelled out in encouragement.

"The sides! he is ticklish on the sides, stomach, arms, feet, everywhere!!!"

I attacked the areas I could tickling as fast as I could. Sho shook as he tried to stay in position. I crawled on the mat from between his legs dead set to get his stomach when he fell. He fell on top of me in the same position we were in moments before.

My face turned beat red as the tip of his nose touched mine. I felt my eyes begin to close as his lips ghosted over mine before he deepened the chaste kiss.


End file.
